Protecting Me
by Athos Aras
Summary: She was his, she knew that, and he was hers, she kneew that. I added another chapter plaease review...
1. Stop protecting me

Hey there!!! Im back, well You know I noticed I had a zillion of storys written down on pen while I was cleaning my room, so I decided to post some… hope you like it.

Enjoy!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Crap!!_

She thought as she saw another one coming at her with a knife at hand, but she gracefully un-lady-like glided to her side and hit the back of his head with the bottom of her gun. Unfortunately for her, the guy had a small opening and stabbed the knife in her forearm. To a normal person that would have hurt, and they would normally howl in pain. Riza was a normal person, and it did hurt like hell, but she never howled in pain, _never_.

So she just cursed under her breath clenched her arm and took a look, the stab was mostly superficial, but it drew allot of blood.

Who cares, I need to find the colonel´ she thought as she clenched the damaged vein to stop it from bleeding, though it was no use.

She started running, and it started raining; now she really needed to find the colonel.

_Crap!!_

He thought, as it started to rain and his gloves soaked down to be useless.

Now what´ he said to himself as he threw his arms up in defense. The guy with the knife started walking slowly towards him, to corner him against the wall.

But then something moved, like hitting a can in a dark alley.

"Who's there?" The guy asked, intrigued, and approached the place where the sound came from. Then he saw a face half covered in shadows, as she lifted her sight, and then he knew he was seeing death in its only possible mortal form. Her cold brown eyes, blonde hair, pale skin. The exact description, this was the sniper that they were warned about, the one who never leaves his side. That was of course the last thing he saw, after he was shot perfectly between the eyes. Then she came out of the shadows, and grabbed the colonel's hand.

"Hawkeye?" He said surprised and at the same time happy, who wouldn't be happy they saved your life.

"No time sir, we need to run to a safe place" She answered coldly, and pulled him around like a flag, to start running.

He kept her pace as good as possible; witch was not very quick, he kept stumbling feebly with nothing, until he was able catch up with her. Her hand still holding his tightly, he gripped it harder and ran behind her. She noticed of course, and glanced from the corner of her eye to check on him. They kept running for a while until he noticed a warm liquid running down to his hand, it was blood.

"Lt." He shouted, more like, said loudly.

"Hm?" she said briefly and glanced back to him. But as soon as she looked back, she was pulled to an empty dark alley, pitch dark.

"Your hurt" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh" she said as she slid her hand away from his and pulled up her sleeve. The cut hadn't turn bigger but the bleeding hadn't stopped either.

"Here" he said, as he pulled his own sleeve up, she watched carefully to see his next move.

"A rubber band?" she said as he took her hand in his to place the rubber band on the vein.

"Yeah" he said. Didn't she take first aid classes?

"How come you carry a rubber band and not another pair of gloves?" She asked quiet annoyed.

"Well, I was playing with it at the office and accidentally took it with me" he said kind of guilty

She was about to talk back, but, suddenly a silhouette appeared in the light at the other end of the alley, she heard something like here they are´ and saw more people come, she knew it was time to run again. And with the rubber band placed around her wrist, took the colonels wrist and started running the other way.

When she got to a two way end. She stopped.

"Go that way sir, take this" she said as she threw a gun at him. He caught it and run as he was commanded, by his subordinate. And she ran the other way.

The rain made their clothes wet and heavy her hair was starting to pull out of her usual bun, while his looked as disordered as always, but wet.

They ran and ran as fast as they could, Riza emptied her first gun in the last guy, surrounding her were only bodies now. So she took her time to refill her gun, bullets…

_Crap!!_ Then she remembered.

"_Go that way sir, and take this"_ She gave him the gun, but she didn't give him any bullets.

Roy finished up the last guy as the rain took away the blood from his last victim, and continued running, until he got to a field, it seemed like it could use allot of the rain that was just now falling. It was empty nothing but dirt, witch might have been dust if it wasn't for the rain, you could see it was big, and no were to cover, just vast plain land. Except for something, more like _someone,_ standing in the middle of the field arms crossed dressed like a _cowboy? _Jeez this guy was at the wrong place.

"Hey there? Yah, the Flame Alchemist com´awt" he said threatingly in a tone that seemed very countryside, chewing on something that seemed to be weed.

"Seems to me like you're in the wrong time lapse" Roy said, as he came out of his hideout, behind a crumbling wall.

"Hah, very funny" the cowboy said as he started shooting his legs.

Roy avoided most of them, except for one, that grazed his left leg, near his hips.

He just took a look at it and pressed his hand on the wound.

"So you're the boss huh?" he asked, trying to get his attention off his wound.

"That's ri´pal, n´uwn´s better then me with guns"

"Oh yeah?" he said with a hint of sarcasm, and raised his gun to his head, it was getting harder to walk.

And then shoot!!!

What, no bullets, ran out of bullets, I don't have bullets!! He thought to himself.

"Ran´aut a af bullets pretty boe, heh?" he said chuckling a little, mocking him.

This is my end. He thought as he raised his arms to put up a little fight. If it was his end, it wasn't going to be easy.

Riza ran as fast as she could in the direction she sent the colonel, It was getting chillier every minute, the wind blew sharp drops of rain to her face, that felt like needles at her speed. She needed to find the colonel, _again_. How could she be so stupid as to give him no bullets. Please be alive. She said to herself as she saw a field up front.

"_Argh!" _ he shouted, griping his legs trying no to shout. There was unless a bullet in each leg.

"Nat so brave naw eh, flame boe? ´Chief tol me to make you suffer… and then kill ya. Huh, my pleass´a chief" he said coolly as he started shooting another pack of bullets at him. He glided to his left and landed on is shoulder ah that hurt like hell. Mud all over his face, his hair was covered in it. His wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. "I think you've suffered enough flame boe, haw ´bout we end´t here eh?" he asked, more like, saying.

Ahh… this was really his end, as he saw from about ten feet away, the guy pointing down at him, he knelt as he could and positioned himself one knee on the floor and one raised ready to run as he could away from the pack of bullets that he was sure was coming. It was getting way to hard to walk, now run, Heck it was almost impossible to move.

"ya ready boe?" he asked, bringing back his attention, chewing on that damned weed of his. He couldn't move he closed his eyes and waited for the shot, and the pain.

He heard the shot but…

She ran as fast as she could she reached the last wall of the maze, there was the field and there was the colonel. Kneeling on the floor waiting to get shot like some kind of execution ceremony, and there was the guy his awful custom and his gun raised to the colonel's head. No time, she ran as fast as she could and place her self in the middle of the colonel and the bullet.

He cracked an eye open, and saw a blue uniform, but he heard the shot, so...

"Hawkeye!" he shouted as happy as you could be to see someone there to defend you.

"Sir" she said and turned her face around, a trail of blood coming down the edge of her mouth.

His smile left his face as soon as it came. "Hawkeye!" he said this time with a serious hint of worry

"I'm fine sir" she said not looking back this time, she wasn't fine, but it was nothing he had to worry about. The bullet meant to the colonel had pierced through her shoulder and was bleeding mercilessly, staining her uniform and of course burying a whole in it.

"You" the cowboy guy said, with hate.

"Lt. Elizabeth Hawkeye, for you. You're under arrest by the military's custody and you have the right to remain silent" she said like a machine. Not putting her gun down since she got there

He just laughed.

"Hah me?" he said. And threw another shot at her, she just winced a little; he saw this and emptied what was left of the pack on her torso. Now he was desperate.

"C´mmon, you have to have a weak point?!!!" he said exasperated, his eyes wide in awe as he saw the women in front of him still standing.

"My weak point… Is him, and you're not touching him" she said with difficulty. Then he saw her eyes.

"You, you're the cold eyed lap dog we wa´ told´about!" he said freaking out as he threw himself to the mud and sprawled all over it.

She just grinned, seems she was pretty well known. Then she aimed right to his head, and saw the rubber band, hah that was funny she was going to keep that rubber band, as a memory, if she came a live out of this, then she shot him straight between the eyes, clean shot, even though her vision was starting to get blurry, probably all those shots on her torso, his gun was not that big so they weren't that deep, but they were allot.

As soon as she finished the shot, she threw her arms limply to her sides and started to fall back wards slowly, a smile crept up to her lips, she had made her work now, it was the end, she was waiting the floor to meet her back but she fell limply on something soft, as she coughed out blood once more.

"Lt.?!" He said alarmed. Oh so it was the colonel, she didn't hit the floor for.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, hardly, another spurt of blood surged out again.

"Don't be, I'm clumsy, just don't talk, you can't" he said his face turning into a worried turmoil. While hers was turning paler by the second, he didn't even know what to do with his hands as her eyes squinted in a peaceful pain he just touched her face and evaluated her last breath.

Suddenly everything went black and her head fell to one side limply.

"No! please – he whispered – Please don't leave me Riza!!" hi finished, and he grabbed her face, cold, as the rain hit them both her eyes closed and a smile on her lips, spurted with blood, _her_ blood, soon it was washed away with rain, and tears, tears from the last eyes she thought they would come. The colonel was crying? She could feel hot tears, mixed with the cold drops of rain.

He could hear the siren of an ambulance behind him and all his men out there coming out of the trucks shouting if he was Ok, but he didn't care, he wanted her to get better, quick, just lying there on his lap, that wouldn't do. Soon the doctors reached them, and separated both, placed them one on each bed. He took a last glance at her, her smile still there, one of the poor times she smiled. Her pale face and her bloody uniform.

_Stop protecting me!! Please_ he thought as closed his eyes and darkness took over him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know it's a little to sad, but don't worry, they didn't die, they had a happy life together, infact that wad the end of it, I really never figures out any other besides that. Oh well. Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!

Please!!


	2. knowledge,trust,patience and rubberbands

Just for you to see they're alright, Ill figure if I continue later

Just for you to see they're alright, Ill figure if I continue later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Stop protecting me" _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

A sigh of exasperation left his lips, still half conscious his mind repeated to him that he was clumsy.

Voices, he could hear them every where shouting medical terminology way beyond his knowledge, even if he did know it his head kept playing carrousel and even thinking hurt.

"Ahhh" he shouted in pain as two doctors held him put and other nagged at his wounds trying to bring the bullets out.

After the little scene they managed to see he was still half conscious and soon enough a mask fell over his face with certain rudeness. The heavy gas filled his lungs and then everything _did_ turn off.

Her face pale almost transparent her eyes half open and her mouth as well, she looked exactly like if she was dead, except that she wasn't.

She tried, and tried hard to keep her eyes open her head on. Looking with no victory for the only one that really mattered, her weak spot. He was nowhere to be seen.

She could hear the doctor and paramedics talk among them, and in one of those she cached a few words.

"The other soldier is stable" someone shouted.

Not until then did she feel allowed to drop her eyes shut and sink into nothingness.

"How are they?" LT. Colonel asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his neck as a monotone act.

"They're both stable though the Lt. wont be able to move for a while and the Colonel will not be on his legs for another while either."

The Lt. Colonel frowned in distress. The rest of the team behind him all looks down at the floor as if the floor was the one bleeding to death.

His eyes fluttered open with a very poor focus, he could make out a faint light coming from the window it was the sunset. He stared as the sky dressed in war colors and the last warm rays barely touched his calloused skin. Then darkness came, along with pain.

His dose of morphine was already fading away, he squinted hi eyes in an attempt to suppress it, but nothing happened.

He felt like his legs and lower abdomen were made of Swiss cheese, they probably looked like that at first.

A nurse was quickly around probably able to see somewhere his state. She drew open the curtain that separated him from the world around him, and then it hit him.

"Are you alright sir." The nurse looked faintly concerned; she seemed to know he had a long way to go yet.

But Roy just nodded with a simple movement of his head, his gaze motionless glued to a figure to his right. The nurse re fed him with another doze of morphine and was about to leave and close the curtain behind her until he complained.

"Please don't." he mumbled.

She followed his gaze to where it rested and got the hint, nodded with her head and a smile. Instead she closed the one up front that enclosed both cubicles together.

Riza rested motionless in the bed next to him just an arm length from his grasp, but it was absolutely impossible to move.

He just stared. Her body lying skinny and weak as it had never been seen, covered in a white blanket up to her abdomen were the typical blue dotted hospital gown dressed her. Her hands rested at her sides her shoulders slumped and relaxed and then her face.

Her hair cascaded down the edge of the bed which was slightly inclined forward, her eyes closed and her skin pale only her nose was clogged with that breathing apparatus he had as well. Her lips were a thin line, completely expressionless.

He had never noticed her hair had gotten so long.

As he stared motionless for what seemed like hours her eye slowly opened and the hazel color was pale, not as usually bright.

Immediately a nurse appeared next to her, she stared at her moving her head ever so slightly and saw her medicate her with an expressionless face, how did they know they were wake anyway? The nurse left absently.

She seemed to feel the stare upon her because she delicately moved her to his and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked with a wince of pain, yes, even talking hurt.

He hadn't noticed he was smiling. "Du´ nno" but he didn't stop smiling; in fact it was hard to suppress the smile. Like laughter.

"I guess I'm just happy were ok, happy you're ok" he turned to gaze at the ceiling.

"I'm not." She said copying his actions.

He went back to gaze at her, sadness dawned over her face.

"I'm sorry." Her expression relaxed and meditating

"Me too." He looked at her and she looked at him with a feeling of confusion, he smiled.

"Should've brought more rubber bands" she chuckled to his comment.

"Stay with me Riza, be with me." He stared back at the ceiling.

"I am, I will." She copied.

"Good, I don't need anything now." They smiled to each other; they knew what they were talking even if the people around them would never understand their relationship. Hughes kept insisting to marry her, and she knew that, she wanted to. He wanted as well; maybe some day he would ask her.

They knew each other as they knew themselves and sometimes even better, they knew that too, their feelings. Never said, but the knowledge was there. They knew they could trust each other and rely on each one. She could tell him anything and he could and anyways if they didn't they would easily read each other.

Silently they loved each other with more passion than any common couple, it was a strange feeling he was part of her and she was his.

"Just save the rubber bands please, just in case."

"I will."

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." He smiled. And he drifted to sleep or at least closed his eyes.

Finally she understood, She loved him yes she had known that long ago and he knew even better that she did, and he did even more. But more than just love they felt passion and dedication for one another.

_That will never change. _ Sleep covered her, to her own dreams she knew what to expect, and _who_.

The pain subsided and the medicine finally tolled its effect. Her last vision was his peaceful face, and knew she would see it the next day and the one after that one. And that one of those she would wake up to that face, that smile, and in his arms. She would wait, he would.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hope you liked it, Ill think of something else maybe. But the story ends here sorry. Please review I REALLY appreciate those.


End file.
